


Bubble Therapy

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired after a rough job, Eames needs to relax. Ariadne has just the thing in mind to help him do that.</p><p> </p><p>For the <a href="http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l28x91miYG1qb00vfo1_500.jpg">dual</a> <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l3cckwfxtj1qbwh0mo1_500.jpg">pic</a> prompt :<a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19177.html?thread=44612073#t44612073">Relaxation and comforting in the bath. Sex welcome, but not necessary.</a> C'mon, this is <i>me.</i> Of course I wrote sex. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Therapy

Nobody caught them and nobody died. By all accounts, that made this particular job a roaring success. Eames was glad that he didn't really know the others on the job all that well; there were too many things about it that hadn't gone according to plan, and it had been a small miracle that the extractor managed to get the information she needed. There were more guards on the perimeter than they expected, so their planned distraction didn't work as well as they had hoped it would and running at the last minute had been the safest course of action.

Exhausted but considerably richer than before, Eames was only too glad to be home again. He could ignore the next few job requests, at least until he started getting restless. Or the request was too interesting to pass up.

Ariadne took one look at him when he returned and put aside the book she had been reading. It was always best to let him find his own way back from the airport, in the off chance he was followed. She would have preferred picking him up from the airport to give him a little rest, but this was the safest course of action. An architect didn't always have to go into the field and no one threatened them on a regular basis. Forgers, thieves, point men and extractors generally had the more dangerous positions on a team.

"Hey," she murmured, smiling gently at him. She took his bags and put them aside, standing up on her tip toes to give him a tender kiss. "I missed you."

Eames' arms circled her immediately, his large hands cradling the small of her back. "Hey, yourself," he murmured. "It's good you weren't with me."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

She nodded, understanding that there would always be things he couldn't say. It didn't mean he was unaffected by whatever it was that had happened, but for her own safety she couldn't know the details. "I have just the thing, then."

Instead of a dinner full of the comfort foods she usually made him, she dragged him toward the bathroom. Eames quirked an eyebrow at her. "I didn't think I was that filthy."

"You're not," Ariadne replied with a grin. "Bubble therapy is just the thing you need after a horrible day or three."

"Definitely felt like three," he conceded. "Bubble therapy, eh?" he asked, amused as she started running the water in the bath.

"Works like a charm, trust me."

"I don't think a bath will relax me," he began, watching her pour the bubble bath solution into the running water. His mouth snapped shut when she turned to unbutton her shirt. "Oh, this is not what I thought you meant. Am I to watch _you_ take a bath?" he asked, eyebrow lofted.

She snickered softly. "As much fun as that might be, it's not what I had in mind for today." Once she was topless, she started pulling at his shirt. "Come on, Eames. I can't quite pull this off of you."

Between the two of them, they undressed and kicked the piles of clothes into a corner of the bathroom. The tub was fairly full at that point, and Ariadne shut off the tap. She stepped in first, reaching out for his hand. Amused, Eames followed her into the tub. It was large enough for them both, though they didn't often get a chance to soak in it together. Eames laid back at the edge of the tub and Ariadne settled into his lap, pulling his arms around her. "So what is this bubble therapy all about?" he teased.

She wiggled slightly in his lap, tightening his arms around her. "This. Just soaking together, doing nothing important and not having to talk about anything if you don't want to."

"Sounds too simple."

Ariadne looked up from her sprawled position, but couldn't quite make out his expression. "It's nice to let go every once in a while."

Eames sighed; he usually was vigilant for potential threats and avenues of escape, just in case he needed it. He only _looked_ laid back and careless, and that appearance had been enough to have enemies underestimate him.

"You're thinking too much," she chided gently. "Sh," she began when he tensed. "The idea is to relax, to not think of anything at all. No one's going to come in and interrupt, no one's in danger, it's just you and me and the bubbles right now." She ran her fingers along his arms, smiling when he couldn't help but touch her skin tenderly. "Just focus on what it feels like to have me with you like this."

He nipped her earlobe playfully. "What if I want more than that?"

"I wouldn't say no." She grinned and ran her toes along his instep and ankle bones. "I very much would not say no." He laughed along with her. "But relaxation first, all right?"

"This feels silly," he said after a moment.

"Just close your eyes and feel me."

"Oh, I'll feel you, all right," he teased, running his hands along her torso and then down to the juncture of her thighs.

Ariadne giggled and let her legs move against his, soft and sensuous in the water. The bubbles let her skin slide effortlessly against his, and she could hear his breathing shift from tense to relaxed over time. They didn't talk other than to comment about how a particular touch felt, which was rather the point of the exercise. She wanted him to _feel,_ not _think,_ since thinking after a job gone wrong always led to ruminations and recriminations, which in turn led to anxiety that their home security wasn't enough, their backup plans not tight enough, their allies not important enough. She liked spending time with him anyway, feeling his arms around her and the rumble of his accented voice next to her ear.

Touching each other this way was also something of a slow build, an endless amount of teasing without any clear expectation for more. For all of Eames' teasing about wanting more than just relaxation, he enjoyed the comfort of simple touch as well. She moved and turned so that she was straddling his waist, then pulled him up against her. Eames brought his hands up and traced the planes of her back. Ariadne couldn't help but grin at him, a silly smile on her face that told him just how enamored she was. It helped that he had a similar smile on his face. "Good?" she asked, continuing to caress him.

"Very. There may be something to this therapy of yours," he teased.

"I do have good ideas once in a while."

"Perhaps more than once in a while," he murmured, pulling back enough to kiss her mouth. It was sensual and unhurried, nibbling at her lips and tasting her languidly.

She rubbed his chest gently, using long, light strokes. His hands at her back pulled her in closer, and she shimmied slightly in his grip. That made her brush against his cock, and he let out a soft noise of pleasure. Smiling against his mouth, she repeated the motion. Eames growled at that, moving his hands down to her rear. "You like that, don't you?" he asked her, not breaking the kiss. She laughed and he traced her curves. "I think you do."

"Just a little," she affirmed, rocking gently over him. "You do, too."

"Mm-hm," he murmured into her mouth, letting one hand slide up her back to tangle in her hair. Ariadne grinned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, still making those slow, gentle rocks with her hips. "And if I want to be inside you?" he asked.

She moved to feather kisses across his cheek and jaw, then down to his neck "I like that, too."

Eames grinned as he used the hand at his hip to urge her to move faster. Ariadne resisted, tutting him in mock consternation. "What? Can't blame a bloke for trying."

Ariadne laughed and kept up her slow slide and shift, teasing him. He was close to her entrance yet not inside, the bubbly water making everything feel slippery. After a few minutes of this, she reached down between them and grasped his cock in her hand. She gave it a few strokes, grinning when Eames groaned and let his head fall back. Shifting her position slightly, she rubbed the head of his cock against her slit, teasing them both with the proximity. Eames bucked his hips at one point, the head sliding inside her. Ariadne made a pleased sound, then started to make shallow thrusts so that he wasn't inside her more than an inch or two.

"Bloody tease," he groaned, moving both hands to her hips.

"You love it," Ariadne told him. She leaned in for a kiss, swiping her tongue along his full lips.

Eames took hold of her and pushed her down farther as he thrust his hips up. Buried to the hilt inside of her, he could only grin at her contented sigh. "So do you."

"Never said I didn't," she replied with a saucy grin. "In fact, I do recall telling you how much I love it when you're inside me." Eames nodded, answering her grin with one of his own as he thrust up into her. Her breath fractured. "And I love it when you fuck me. Or make love to me. Or have nasty, dirty sex with me."

Chuckling, Eames slid out of her slowly then thrust deeply up into her. "I suppose this counts as the very clean kind."

"Or that it's easier to clean up after I make you all messy."

He laughed outright and then pulled her down for a kiss. They moved against each other in a practiced rhythm, knowing each others' bodies well enough that they didn't need to speak. Their love for each other was in every touch, kiss or stroke, and Eames pulled her down hard against him when he came, making sure her body was cradled into his. Ariadne curled up tightly around him, feathering kisses along his face.

At long last, Eames loosened his hold and leaned back in the tub to look at her. "So this is bubble therapy, eh? I definitely approve of this."

Ariadne laughed and grasped his face in her hands to kiss him. "Good. I plan to do this again."

"Looking forward to it," he replied.

So was she.

The End


End file.
